Blog użytkownika:Zocha212/Kraina Lodu 3 Zamrożone serce-Rozdział 12 :)
Witojcie !!!!!!!! Wstawiam rozdział 12 i zdradzę wam,że będzie więcej niż 15 rozdziałów.Niektórzy pewnie teraz myślą ,,O rany,ile ona jeszcze będzie to ciągnąć" a niektórzy ,,Łał ! Jeszcze więcej rozdziałów.Super ! " Oczywiście niewiem kto jak myśli,ale zapraszam was gorąco do czytania i komentowania :) PS:Spotkamy tutaj naszych starych znajomych (nie chodzi mi o Hansa,Artura i Szwądękaunta XD) Rozdział 12: Sven wraz z Gerdą na grzbiecie szli spokojnym kroczkiem po lesie.Gdzie tylko nie staneli mozna było usłyszeć ciche skrzypienie śniegu.Księżyc świecił mocno,a światło wpadało przez szpary drzew.Gerda nadal była wściekła,nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego rodzice zniechęcili się do szukania jej brata.Zawsze jej powtarzali,aby nie traciła wiary i co ? Sami ją stracili.Nagle Sven nie miał już sił i upadł na ziemię. -Sven błagam nie wysiadaj teraz-Sven nic sobie nie robił z próśb dziewczyny.Ale co się mu dziwić ? Był zmęczony,śpiący,a przede wszystkim GŁODNY.Gerda była na tyle bystra,że zrozumiała sytuację renifera.Wyciągneła z torby marchewkę,z ziemi długi patyk,ściągneła z siebie lutnię i zawieszając na patyku marchew zaczeła śpiewać piosenkę.którą nauczył ją ojciec: ,,Człowiek w zwierzęciu jest wilkiem" Gerda:Człowiek w zwierzęciu jest wilkiem,Sven tak czy nie no mów. Gerda jako Sven:Fakt, ludzie to dranie.Każdy pije i kłamie...Tylko ty jesteś w typie moim ! Gerda:''O, dzięki stary...''Lecz ludzie aż tacy źli nie są...Sven, przyznasz sam, że nie...? Gerda jako Sven:To fakt – choć oni nie ściągają na testach jak ty ! Gerda:Aj tam,już pora do snu . . . Gerda jako Sven:Do snu . . . Gerda:Niech gwiazdy prowadzą nas przez las. Obydwoje zamkneli oczy,lecz nagle usłyszeli cichy szelest.Gerda i Sven delikatnie wstali z ziemi,wzieła latarnię w ręcę i popatrzyła w stronę drzew.Zobaczyła małe światełka,które oznaczały tylko jedno . . . WILKI ! -Sven,biegnij,chodu !-renifer wraz z dziewczyną pobiegli przed siebie a bestie za nimi.Gerda w biegu szybko wskoczyła na niego i popędzała.Niestety wilki ich doganiały.Były coraz bliżej a jeden z nich próbował w skoku ugryść Gerdę.Jednak dziewczyna zręcznie go odepchneła.Co chwilę patrzyła na zbliżającą się ,,śmierć",gdy nagle usłyszała nieszczęsny ryk przyjaciela.Byli prawie nad przepaścią.Gerda musiała podjąć teraz najtrudniejszą decyzję w życiu:skakać czy skręcić ? -Raz kozie śmierć-powiedziała z nadzieją-Sven gotowy do skoku ?-renifer odpowiedział jej szybkim skokiem.Po chwili byli już na drugiej stronie,lecz jeden z wilków nie poddał się i skoczył za nimi.Pazurami złapał się krawędzi i błagalnie piszczał.Za parę sekund mógł spać na dół,lecz Gerda nie mogła znieść tego wzroku i jego piszczenia.Sven kręcił głową przeciwnie,ale dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili złapała zwierzę za łapy i podciągneła.Kiedy było już po wszystkim,szybko odsuneła się od zdyszanego wilka i przybliżyła się bliżej renifera.Wilk wstał i czujnym wzrokiem patrzył na Gerdę.Zbliżał się coraz bliżej,a jego naszyjnik z przyczepionym wielkim kryształem z każdym ruchem przesuał się w inną stronę.Sven nadal chronił dziewczynę przed nagłym atakiem.Lecz wilkowi nie chodziło o zabicie ich.Posłusznie usiadł a Gerda chciała przybliżyć się bardziej,lecz Sven złapał ją zębami za sweter. -Sven spokojnie,nic mi nie będzie ja chcę tylko . . .-coraz bliżej jej ręka dotykała głowy wilka,lecz w ostatniej chwili odciągneła ją,ponieważ o mało co jej nie ugryzł.Sven dziko zaryczał a wilk głośno zawarczał.Gerda uspokoiła oba zwierzaki.Wilk nadal patrzył sie na nią jego niebieskimi oczami.Było w nich pełno podziwu i wdzięczności dla dziewczyny.Nagle jego wzrok obniżył się na pas dziewczyny.Miała tam schowany scyzoryk na wszelki wypadek.Znowu wydał z siebie warczenia.Szybko spostrzegła o co chodzi wilkowi i odrzuciła scyzoryk daleko od siebie.Wilk przestał warczeć i znowu przybliżył się do Gerdy.Zasłoniła twarz rękami. -Dziękuję Ci-Gerda odsłoniła twarz i popatrzyła się na wilka. -Że co ? -Dziękuję Ci za uratowanie mi życia-Gerda ze zdziwieniem patrzyła na zwierzę. -To . . . Ty . . . Gadasz ?-bełkotała. -Tak,oczywiście.Jak spotkasz takich trzech co dają Ci taki wisiorek i wszystkich rozumiesz i do nich mówisz to nic dziwnego,a co ? -Nie wierzę,ty gadasz ! -No mówię przecież . . . A zresztą i tak muszę wracać do swoich-odwróciła się i kierowała się w stronę przepaści.Gerda chcąc ją zatrzymać złapała ją za ogon.Wilczyca wydała z siebie bolesne warknięcie.-Oszalałaś ! Wiesz jak to boli ?! -Nie i przepraszam Cię . . . A tak w ogóle Gerda jestem-wilczyca spojrzała niechętnie na dziewczynę. -Nie zadaję się z ludźmi. -Ale imię masz ?-Gerda nie dawała za wygraną. -Irma . . . -Co ? -Nazywam się Irma,wystarczy Ci tyle o mnie ?-zapytała szorstko. -Ej no poczekaj . . . -Czego ty ode mnie chcesz ?! Jestem wilkiem,a wilki nie rozmawiają z ludźmi. -Ale ja . . . -Proszę Cię grzecznie zostaw mnie w spokoju,albo zrobię to co każdy wilk powinien teraz zrobić ! -Ale . . . -Koniec !-i znów pobiegła w stronę przepaści. -Tylko że ja potrzebuję pomocy-powiedziała smutnym głosem Gerda.Wilczyca staneła i odwróciła się do dziewczyny. -Jakiej pomocy ? -Szukam brata,nazywa się Kai.Nie ma go w domu aż 10 lat.Wszyscy mówią,że nieżyje,ale ja w to nie wierzę.Proszę Irma,pomóż mi. -Może i bym Ci pomogła,ale nie mogę.I tak darowałam Ci życie. . . -A ja je Tobie uratowałam-Irma przystaneła.-Błagam Cię,płynie we mnie królewska krew,jeżeli mi pomożesz zrobię wszystko co będziesz chciała-wilczyca popatrzyła się na inne wilki,które kierowały się w stronę lasu.Wiedziała,że nie powinna opuszczać grupy,ale taka okazja może się już nie zdarzyć . . . Z chytrym uśmieszkiem podeszła do niej. -Królewska mówisz ? -Tak. -I wszystko co będę chciała ? -Jeżeli tylko mi pomożesz. -Ale jakby ktoś pytał to się nie znamy,dobrze ?-Gerda mocno przytuliła Irmę.-Hej,nie znamy się-przypomniała.Gerda szybko ją puściła. -No to może zacznijmy od nowa naszą znajmość.Jestem Gerda. -Jestem Irma. -No to fajnie,a teraz ruszamy ! -A wiesz gdzie iść ?-Gerda przystaneła.Nie wiedziała kompletnie gdzie szukać brata. -Znaczy . . . Te,no . . . Ja . . . -Tak jak myślałam.Chodź za mną. -Wiesz gdzie on może być ? -Może . . . -To znaczy tak czy nie ? -Mówię Ci może . . . I jak rozdział ? Zły czy dobry ? A może lepiej ? Piszczcie w komentarzach :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania